


Team Flynns

by RedGold



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Flynn Family - Freeform, Flynn is Adorkable, Gen, Iris is Adorable, Lorena is Devious, Team Flynns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold
Summary: Stand-Alone Short Fictions for Fictober 2019 Prompts centered around the Flynn Family, mostly pre-2014.





	1. Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> All of these stories will be stand-alone. They are moments in time from my Master Headcanon for Flynn, Lorena, and Iris. They will jump around in time but each fic will be dated at the top. I hope I can finish all 31 prompts but, again, these are stand-alone, so I will consider this story complete in case I don't.
> 
> Title taken from SallyExactly's 'Compound Interest'

**Leaves**

2007

It was early morning, had rained the night before, and the ground was covered in matted leaves. The horse kicked them up as it raced down the narrow path cut through the trees nearly a century ago. Flynn had to hope his horse could navigate the land and avoid any hidden obstacles.

Slowing down wasn’t an option. 

Glancing to his side, he could see the other horse, the rider having taken to the trees to try to cut him off. Sure, their route was shorter, being a straight line, but the Maple trees could be densely packed, causing the rider to make sharp, precise weaves around the trunks. One mistake and they’d fall behind.

They didn’t make mistakes.

Cursing in Croatian, Flynn urged his Quarter Horse to find more speed. They were almost there, this was almost over. But the path was bending away and he was losing distance. 

Then there it was, an old water well that had seen better days, the once shingled top rotted and damp. If he could just get to that, then he’d be okay. But only if he got there before the other rider. He risked a glance to the side and couldn’t see them. The trees were so dense he couldn’t tell if they’d fallen behind or were hidden.

Almost… there…

The other rider burst through the tree line in front of him, making for the well. Not slowing down, they executed a perfect, tight u-turn around the circular, stone structure before coming to a nice, neat stop in front of him.

“I win.” Lorena said with a grin.

“Unfair,” Flynn tried to look serious, or even pout, but he couldn’t help but match her grin as he slowed to stop next to her, horses facing opposite directions. “You know these woods.”

“I haven’t raced that in, like, ten years, at least,” she defended herself with a laugh.

Lorena’s laugh was infectious, or at least he had no immunity to it. That’s why he was there, in the middle of the woods in “BFE” as Lorena had called her hometown in Indiana. He was there to meet her parents. Travelled across the world to do so while they were both on leave from their perspective militaries. 

“Oh, I miss Barrel Racing,” Lorena let out a nostalgic sigh.

Flynn watched as the memories passed across her face. The early morning sun was casting long shadows, but some light was getting through the leaves and danced in her once braided hair, now coming apart with strands plastered to her face.

A small, golden leaf was tangled up in a loose lock. He reached forward and started to gently unwrap the strands of hair, almost one by one. Lorena watched him, her eyes shrewd and devious, but patient. If Lorena was anything, she was patient. 

“There you go,” he said as he finally pulled the leaf from her hair. 

She wasted no time, she reached forward, hand sliding across his neck and up into his hair. Their lips were on each other so quickly the horses below them started slightly, moving an inch or two before settling down again.

They came up for air, their faces inches apart. Their breath was ragged but it had nothing to do with racing horses. Racing hearts on the other hand…

“Race you back?” Lorena said with a grin.

“Can I have a head start?”

“Um… no.” With a wink and a laugh, Lorena took off, this time heading down the path proper. 

Flynn had to quickly turn his horse around to follow, a wide grin on his face. Oh… it was on.


	2. Blankets

**Blankets**

2013

“It’s cold out, _ mala cvijeta_,” Flynn said to his four-year-old as she sat on the edge of the dormant fire pit in their backyard.

Iris looked up at him, her head tilted all the way back and eyes wide. “You said we’d make s’mores.”

Flynn had indeed, but he also hadn’t expected it to be this cold, the temperature taking a massive plummet over the previous night. And while he knew it would be back up in two more days, he had specifically told her he would do this tonight. 

A promise was a promise.

“Let me get the fire going,” he told her and made quick work on the timber to get it alight.

Iris had excitedly ran inside for supplies, returning with a bag a marshmallows held triumphantly above her head. Lorena followed with her hands full of s’mores fixings and a blanket, the one that was thrown across the sofa.

Turning one of the benches sideways, so it was perpendicular to the fire pit, Flynn scooted the other one close enough to be used as a table. Taking the blanket, he wrapped it around Iris then picked her up. She squealed with laughter as he plonked her onto the bench, facing the fire, the blanket wrapped all around her. He then straddled the bench behind Iris so he could tuck her against him. 

“Here we go,” he said as he handed her one of the skewers, helping her put one of the big marshmallows on the end of it. 

Iris leaned forward and put her prize over the flames as Flynn made sure she, or the marshmallow, didn’t fall in.

“Gotta eat this one,” Iris said as she pulled the slightly chard marshmallow out of the fire. 

Flynn paused in reaching for the chocolate. “You don’t want a s’more?”

“Have to make sure the fire is working properly,” she replied sagely then bit into it, the sugar structure immediately collapsing. It turned gooey and she gobbled it up.

“Is it working?” he asked her.

She tilted her head back and looked up at him, bits of melted marshmallow around her mouth. “I don’t know. I should check another.”

A laugh rumbled through his chest. “Alright.”

Grabbing another marshmallow, he stuck it on the skewer so she could attempt to light that one on fire. She was successful. It fell off the skewer before she could get it to her mouth so she tried again.

Light footsteps behind him were followed by a flannel blanket being thrown around his shoulders. He gave Lorena a light thank-you kiss, her eyes dancing with mirth in the firelight. 

“Shout if you need anything,” she said and gave Iris a quick kiss on the top of her head.

Iris had already eaten the marshmallow by the time Lorena walked back into the house. 

“All good?” He asked her.

“They’re A-O-K!” she said, nodding vigorously at every syllable. 

It was moments like these where Flynn filled with wonder at his daughter. That he was a part of creating such a bundle of light and energy. That through all the war he had been in, all the people he had lost, all the darkness he had brought to the world… Iris was something good… something… she was going to change the world, he knew it.

“We can make s’mores now, _tata_,” she told him.

Flynn put another marshmallow on her skewer, and as she toasted it, he put the graham cracker and chocolate together. All she had to do was smash the marshmallow in-between. Iris then devoured all of it despite the fact it started to fall apart on her.

“Another?” he asked.

“ANOTHER!” she shouted, holding her skewer in the air like a sword.

Flynn made a mental note to look up how early could he get her into fencing lessons.


	3. Books

**Books**

2014

Lorena hated working late, but when you worked for the Army Corps of Engineers on public projects, it was sometimes inevitable. She texted Garcia to let him know to eat dinner without her and she’d be home before too long.

When she finally got home, she placed her purse and phone on the kitchen island and walked through to the living room. She really wished she had kept her phone on herself because she wanted to capture this in a picture. 

Garcia was sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the ottoman he had pulled close. He was reading a book, swiftly turning the page as he seemed thoroughly engrossed in the text.

Next to him sat their daughter, legs just barely reaching the ottoman. In her hands was a copy of _Goodnight Moon_, the one where Garcia wrote in the Croatian translation since the book itself had no official translation to the language. Iris tried to match her father’s expression, thoughtful and concentrating.

Iris looked so much like her grandmother Maria, but in that moment, the Garcia in her shined brightly. 

“What you reading?” Lorena asked Garcia as she sat down across from them in a chair.

“_The Lincolns_,” he replied, not glancing up.

“As in Abraham?” Lorena reached for her own half-read book sitting on the side table.

“Yes.” He glanced up. “Except the author spends an inordinate amount of time on his son, Robert Todd Lincoln.”

“That good or bad?”

“It’s interesting.” He went back to reading. “Apparently Booth’s brother saved Robert’s life only months before.”

“That’s… wild.” Lorena paused in opening her novel.

“Yeah.” It was clear he had become engrossed in the book again.

Lorena turned her eyes to Iris. “How about you, _Koala_?”

“The socks went to sleep,” Iris answered very seriously.

“Oh, that’s good,” Lorena responded thoughtfully.

“The mouse in the little house is going to sleep next,” Iris continued as if giving her covert intel.

“I will leave you to it then.” Lorena couldn’t help but smile at them both. 

Her two book nerds. 

Slipping off her shoes and tucking her feet under, she picked up where she left off reading _The Martian_. She heard they were making a movie from it. If they did a decent adaptation, then she was quite looking forward to seeing it. 

It wouldn’t come out until late 2015, but Lorena was patient. Time would pass quickly, as it fortunately, and unfortunately, does.


	4. Fire

**Fire**

2007

“We’re taking fire!” someone yelled but it was a bit obvious from the crack of bullets striking the thick wooden walls of the home.

Flynn cursed in three languages as he tried to make sure the civilians were covered from the rain of splinters that exploded upon every hit. That done in a matter of milliseconds, his next thoughts turned to finding them a way out of this mess.

“Where’s our air support?” he barked at Stiv who was on the comms. 

“Six minutes,” the man responded gravely.

A lot can happen in six minutes.

More rapid-fire ammunition pelted the structure. 

Several civilians could be heard whimpering, praying. 

“Keep the front covered,” he told one of the other men as he scouted the back of the house. 

There was a door that led out into an open expanse. They could make a run for more fortified shelter, but they’d be exposed for longer than he liked. But if they stayed where they were, then soon the walls would give way and bullets would start getting through. That, or the insurgents would rush them, knowing they were trapped.

He needed to keep these people alive for six more minutes…

Something tickled his nose… 

Smoke, dear god, the house had caught fire.

Flynn bolted upright, the dream little more than a memory replayed in vivid technicolor. It always stopped there… because the rest… 

“Garcia?” Lorena said sleepily next to him. 

“Just a bad dream,” he told her shakily and then slipped out of bed. 

They were in Lorena’s quarters on base as hers was more of a permanent residence. She was working on building projects while he was getting shipped out to wherever someone with his special skills were needed. 

But that was going to be over soon.

The Army Corps of Engineers had offered Lorena a position and she wanted to take it. She was tired of being a woman in the regular Army, surrounded by soldiers who often felt like a greater threat to her physical welfare than any enemy insurgent. She wanted to move on with the next stage of her life. Ideally with him, but she understood it was a major life decision. 

Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror and seeing all the fires he couldn’t put out reflected in his eyes… he was tired too. Had he not run into enough fires? Would he ever save enough people to make up for those that he could not? Would he ever earn his rest?

No rest for the wicked they say…

A few years ago he could see no future for himself. Father dying in the War of Independence. Mother passing on later from heart complications. Brother… that he never even got to meet. How could a man with no family be able to create one of his own? 

“You okay?” Lorena asked softly from the doorway, her eyes slightly cloudy with sleep, but the concern was there. He had confessed to her his fears and she promised him that he didn’t have to bear his burdens alone. 

“I will be.”


End file.
